


Ninjas of Eternia

by Andy_N0namus



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Spirit Seeing, Spirits, Technology, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi is a Protective Brother, Uchiha Sasuke is a Dragon Hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus
Summary: Pretty Much a semi-yaoi AU crossover story between He-Man and the Masters of the Universe and Naruto.





	Ninjas of Eternia

Ninjas of Eternia, Chapter 1

<><><>

In a world of Magic, Technology, Dragons, Spirits, and Shinobi, things are indeed unique.

But no place is without its problems.

There was a Great War between the sides of Good and Evil. The Evil side tried to take the Council of Elders so they could rule Eternia. The side of Good prevented that from happening, but it cost them greatly.

You see, the evil Keldor (1) somehow managed to get ahold of and control the Kyūbi, the Nine-Tailed Fox Daemon and the strongest of the Tailed Daemons. In order to defeat the Kyūbi, Commander Minato had to give his life. Captain Randor (2) was hit the hardest with this sacrifice. Not only that, the Council of Elders disappeared right before Keldor and his hoard invaded and has never been seen, even after the battle had ended.

"Stratos (3), can you sense anything from the Elders?" Captain Randor asked the Avian. After a few seconds of listening to the winds and looking around, the winged warrior finally said: "No, not even the slightest spirit remnants of them." Duncan (4) asked if he was sure. "Trust me, I wish I wasn't," Stratos stated, before looking towards the entrance of The Hall of Wisdom and saying "But the Commander is still here if anyone wants to say their final good-byes." The Avian could see a transparent tall blue-eyed blond in the armor of a high ranking army officer, but to everyone else, they only saw the doorway.

"Da Commanda's still here?" Ram-Man (5) asked looking around the Hall. Mekaneck (6) stretched his head over to the giant and said: "Ram, we've been over this, we ask Stratos where the Spirits are." The Avian chuckled a bit, this was always a tad funny to him.

"Hm? Could you repeat that?" Stratos asked the Spirit of Minato, looking right at him when he did. "What did the Commander say?" Randor asked the Avian, who just stared at the unseen spirit. "Take care of... Who?" Stratos repeated what the ghost was telling him, partially. That was when the Avian took off towards the bridge that connects the Hall of Wisdom to the land around it. The other Defenders followed their winged ally.

Stratos landed near the corps of Minato and knelt down. "Stratos, what did Minato say?" Randor asked the winged warrior, who lifted the dead blond's arm and was surprised at what he saw. "Uhh, Stratos? What did the Commander say?" Mekaneck asked, a little worried about his friend's actions. "The Commander wants," Stratos stated as he picked up what he saw, added "Captain Randor to take care of this child," and showed the other warriors the little blond (naked) newborn. 

This surprised everyone.

"Where'd the kid come from?" Mekaneck asked out loud. "Uhhhh, I don' know," Ram-Man stated, scratching his head in confusion. Randor looked at the newborn and asked: "Does this child have a name?" Stratos looked at the spirit of the commander and asked him "You sure you want to name him that?" The Avian saw Minato nodding. Stratos looked at Randor and said "The Commander named his son Naruto."

The captain took the newborn from the winged warrior, held him in his arms, and looked at him. That was when Naruto finally opened his big blue eyes and curiously looked up at Randor. The captain then asked the Avian "Exactly, how did this child came to be?" Stratos was still looking in the same direction he's been looking at when he said: "I don't think we'll know, Commander Minato just moved on."

That meant that Minato's spirit was no longer there and has been put to rest.

Randor looked at the newborn yet again and said: "Naruto, huh?"

<> 16 Years and 2 Months Later <>

Naruto was currently with Prince Adam (7), doing a little early celebrating for the younger blonds birthday. The older was currently blowing the younger's "candle".

Adam moaned in pleasure as Naruto sucked him off. The older sucked the younger to the root, then started bobbing his head up and down on the rod. Adam gripped Naruto's hair as he felt himself about to cum. The next thing the two knew, everything went white.

Naruto drank everything that came out before pulling off, licked his lips, and said "Happy Birthday Adam. Hoped you like your present." Through some pants, Adam said, "Yeah, *pant* it's a *pant* great present, but it makes me wonder if you practiced before giving it to me." Naruto snickered and said, "No practice, it's all natural skill." "Seriously?" Adam asked in shock. Naruto nodded happily.

That was when the two heard a bell toll.

The two blonds paled, then the two started hustling to get dressed.

They had to be on the training field in five.

<>

"Well, at least you two weren't that late this time around," Teela (8) stated as she gave the two blonds a stern look. Both Adam (canon appearance) and Naruto (orange shirt, orange loincloth, and orange leggings) gave a nervous chuckle. "You should really stop nagging them, it's a waste of energy," Shikamaru (cream shirt, black leggings, and black loincloth) stated in a bored tone. Ino (pretty much a canon appearance) wrote something in some kind of journal. Chōji (wearing an expandable armor) sighed at this comment.

Iruka (pretty much has the canon appearance) told the Vic-Captain of the Guards, the crown prince, and the orange teen to quiet down so they could pay attention to the lesson if they wanted to pass the upcoming test.

<> <>

Once the lesson was done, the parents/guardians came to pick up the students. Mostly so they can get ready for Adam's birthday party later in the day.

Duncan hugged Teela, his adopted daughter.

Gai (canon appearance) gave Lee (also canon) a thumbs-up.

Chōza high-fived Chōji. 

Shikaku patted Shikamaru on the shoulder.

Shibi (pretty much wearing a long gray cloak rather than the overcoat in this story but still wears the black sunglasses) stood in front of Shino (wearing the same thing his dad is).

King Randor got Adam's and Naruto's attention.

Stratos flew down and landed on the ground near the group, a raven-haired teen with red dragon wings, gray dragon horns, and a red dragon tail walked up to the winged warrior. The dragon teen's horns poked out of his temples and kind of curved to follow his shape skull. Those horns weren't all that long, maybe the length of the teen's hands. The dragon teen's tail was easily a bit longer than his lean legs. The dragon teen's wings were folded at the moment but you could easily estimate that those wings were probably the double the length of his body. The dragon teen wore a black shirt (that was edited for wings) and black loincloth, the loincloth was edited for the teen's tail. Stratos smiled when he saw the dragon boy and said: "I hope you didn't burn anyone today, Sasuke." The dragon teen, Sasuke, puffed smoke out of his nostrils.

"Actually, Stratos," Iruka said, getting the winged warrior's attention, before adding "There was a slight incident between Sasuke and Naruto, again." "Was there now," both Stratos and Randor said at the same time. "What happened this time?" Inoichi (wearing a light blue and white clothing) asked as he placed a hand on Ino's shoulder as she continued to write in her journal.

After a few seconds of thinking of how to say what happened in an appropriate matter, Iruka finally said "During some of our more "Intense" parts of the training..." "Naruto purposely collided with Sasuke so he could get his hand up his cloth, of course, everyone knew that and that caused Sasuke to then try to burn Naruto into a crisp," Ino stated, reading from her journal.

Everyone was awkwardly silent. Iruka's eyebrow twitched. That was NOT how he was going to word THAT.

"Ino... I believe I told you that you DON'T HAVE to document EVERYTHING," Inoichi said eyeing his daughter through the corner of his eyes. The blond girl just nodded and kept on writing in her journal. This made Inoichi sigh.

King Randor sighed, turn to Stratos and Sasuke, and said: "I apologize for his behavior, and I will punish him for his actions." The dragon teen huffed and some more smoke emitted from his mouth. The Avian nodded and said "I understand. Come along Sasuke, we have to continue your Spirit Training." Sasuke nodded.

"Hold on," Adam stated, getting the Avian's and dragon teen's attention, before asking "You are coming to my birthday party later, right Sasuke?" Glaring at Naruto, Sasuke asked, "Will that perv be there?" "Duh, of course, I am," Naruto stated before King Randor said, "Actually, he won't be." "Eh?" was all the two male blonds said. The king folded his arms, looked at the older blond, and said: "Think of missing your brother's party as your punishment for your little stunt, Naruto." The older male blond whined at that, while the young couldn't help but feel sorry for his brother. "I guess that means I'll be going, after I finish with my Spirit Training," Sasuke stated with a smirk, before saying and waving "See you then Adam." The two winged individuals then flew off.

Naruto folded his arms and pouted. Okay, maybe he needed to turn down the pervyness a bit.

<><><>

In the Dark Hemisphere...

Keldor and his evil hoard were setting their plan to break free of the Mystic Barrier and resume their quest to take over Eternia.

<><><>

Sasuke took in his surroundings. A watery spirit was sitting next to a soft waterfall watching the water cascade down the rocks, a flowery spirit turning some soft red flowers towards the sun, and a tree spirit parting some leaves in the branches to let some sunlight hit the flora below.

"How does everything look?" Stratos asked Sasuke, who replied, "Everything is as it should be." "A bit more details, if you please," the Avian stated with a small smile. Sasuke looked around again and said, "The Nature Spirits doing their respective jobs." "Good," Stratos said placing a hand on the dragon teen's shoulder and adding "You're progressing very well as a Spirit Seeker (9). You'll secede me in no time." Sasuke looked up at the Avian and said: "But, you're an amazing Spirit Seeker, I'll never secede you so easily." Stratos ruffled the ravenette's hair and said "Nonsense, you're doing a great job. We'll start with some field work tomorrow, and after you attend Prince Adam's party."

"How exactly did that pervert become the Prince's older brother?" Sasuke asked in a huff, before snipping "I mean, the Prince can be a bit of a slacker, but at least he's a nice guy. But THAT perv *huffs smoke out*" Stratos knows how his ward felt about the King's adopted son, but... "It was Commander Minato's final request that Randor to look after his son," the Avian told the dragon teen, who looked up at him and asked, "The one who gave his life to stop the Kyūbi?" Stratos nodded and said, "Naruto was a newborn at the time, I think he was born two months after you hatched if I remember the date right." Sasuke eyed the ground before stated, "Okay, so his birth father was a great man, but he's still an annoying pervert." "Okay, I'm not arguing with you on that, he is a pervert," Stratos chuckled out. That made the dragon teen smile a bit.

<><><>

Prince Adam's party was in full swing, at least that's what Naruto thought. The older blond was cleaning out the stalls as an extra punishment for, ummm, "trying to convince Shino that a venomous beetle crawled into his clothes".

'Okay, okay, so maybe I'm being a little too perverted,' Naruto thought to himself. He wasn't sure why he felt that he needed to be, well, pervy, but still...

Naruto leaned against a stall wall and thought 'But what's the best way to get rid of THAT without embarrassing my family?' Naruto knew that he was adopted, but he wasn't aware of the entire circumstances. He didn't mind not being the crown prince, Adam was easily better than Naruto at that. And Naruto knew his adoptive family loved him, despite the fact that he can be pervy. He just didn't want to embarrass them because of him.

'{It is time,}' Naruto heard someone say. The blond quickly looked around the barn, only to see the animals and no one else in the barn.

If Naruto was alone in the barn and it wasn't him, then... Who just spoke?

<>

Sasuke sipped from his cup of punch as he watched the party. It was a nice party, then again it was the 16th birthday of the Crown Prince. "Having fun?" Teela said as she stood by the dragon teen's side. "Yeah, it's a lot better without that perv," Sasuke stated plainly. Teela chuckled and said, "I get it, you're not Naruto's biggest fan, but maybe cut him a little slack for not doing worse." The dragon teen huffed out a puff of smoke. "Or not," the vice-captain giggled out before Lee jumped in and asked, trying to change the topic, "Hows that Spirit Training?" Sasuke calmed down and said, "I start some actual field work tomorrow." Teela stated, "That's amazing!" Sasuke nodded, sipped his drink, and glanced at his guardian, who was chuckling at the moment. Lee seemed to notice this little notion.

Duncan was able to pull Adam to the side and found Naruto. Man-at-Arms (10) took the two blonds to Castle Grayskull (11).

When King Randor noticed his son was missing, he felt very disappointed.

<><><>

Duncan led Adam and Naruto through the maze-like walls of Castle Grayskull. Both of the blonds kept asking why they were here and what's happening, Duncan just kept telling the two of them in a serious tone that they'll see soon. That was when they met The Sorceress (12) and their true destiny.

<> <>

While Naruto, Adam, and Duncan were on their way back from Castle Grayskull (the two blonds were still not too sure about what they've been told), the Hoard of Evil attacked the palace.

The Defenders and the young warriors were fighting the minions while King Randor was fighting Keldor in a sword fight. During the fight, Keldor removed his hood reviling his skull. He no longer had any skin, muscles, or hair on his entire head from the neck up.

Keldor then stated that he was now Skeletor (13).

The sight of the fight between good and evil was too real to both Naruto and Adam. They knew what they needed to do, so they ran towards Castle Grayskull to fulfill their destinies.

<> Roughly 15 Minutes Later <>

Adam and Naruto rushed into Castle Grayskull and called for the Sorceress. An orb of white light guided them to the winged woman and then she, in turn, brought them to a crystal room.

The Sorceress used her magic staff to open two crystal stones, pulled out a long box each with her magic, and hovered them in front of the two blonds. They opened the boxes in front of them. Adam saw a green and silver broadsword in his box while Naruto saw a long orange Cat o' Nine Tails in his box.

"Prince Adam, raised the Sword of Grayskull and say out loud "By the Power of Grayskull", you will then become He-Man (14), Guardian of Eternia," the Sorceress said, then turned her attention to the other blond and said "Naruto, hold the Kyūbi's Tail in front of you and say out loud "By the Power of the Holy Daemon", you will become the Kurama of the Nine-Tails, strongest of the Tailed Daemons." 

"Kyūbi! The daemon that killed my birth father all those years ago?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, now he wasn't sure he wanted the whip. The Sorceress explained that the Kyūbi and the other Tailed Daemons were not evil, but were Entities that were Defenders of Nature, Holy Daemons. "So the Kyūbi was good? Then why-" Naruto asked before the Sorceress interrupted by saying "You will learn why the Kyūbi attacked after you save the king from Skeletor. The two of you must hurry!"

Adam raised the heavy sword and shouted: "By the Power of Grayskull!" Naruto held the Cat o' Nine Tails out in front of him and shouted: "By the Power of the Holy Daemon!" The next thing the two knew, Adam became a beefy, hunky man while Naruto turned into a horse sized orange fox and the whip turned into the fox's nine tails. "I have the Power!" He-Man shouted as he held his sword in the air while Kurama swooshed his tails around.

Adam and Naruto were surprised by their new forms.

The Sorceress caught Orko (15) and Cringer (16) hiding behind some crystals. He-Man's sword started glowing as he aimed the tip of the sword at the big green cat. A beam of light came out of the sword and hit the cowardly cat and turned him into a bigger, muscular, green cat known as Battlecat (17).

"Go now!" The Sorceress stated as He-Man mounted the giant warrior cat.

He-Man, Battlecat, and Kurama took off towards the battlefield.

<><><>

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji used their teamwork to take down Trap-Jaw (18).

Shino used his bugs to outwit Tri-Klops (19).

Sasuke teamed up with Lee to take down Beastman (20), wasn't hard since Beastman wasn't the brightest of the evil minions.

Evil-Lin (21) used her magic to enhance a meteor shower in order to turn the battle in her favor.

A giant meteor was about to crush Teela when He-Man jumped in and punched the space rock with a single punch. Adam/He-Man was surprised by his newfound strength. Naruto/Kurama leaped in and used his tails to redirect some of the meteorites so they wouldn't land on any of the Defenders.

After seeing this, the evil minions took the opportunity to slip away.

After a brief introduction, He-Man took off with Battlecat to save the King. Kurama, on the other hand, decided to go after the minions to "Teach them a Lesson".

"Should we worry about the Kyūbi?" Man-E-Faces (22) asked Duncan, who replied: "Kurama is not under that spell anymore, he is on our side." Ram-Man then pipped up "We believe ya Duncan, da Sorceress don't lie, but ya do understand that he was under Keldor's control during tha Great War." "That is true," Stratos stated before quickly adding "But I saw no spiritual remnants of the spell on him, he is truly back on our side." Sasuke looked up at the Avian, then looked towards the direction Kurama went, wondering if what was said was true.

<>

Tri-Klops ran through the forest. He didn't notice that he got separated from his allies until he stopped to catch his breath. The visor-wearing man switched his vision to see if any of the other Hoard members were nearby. No such luck. 'Great... I'm going to have to figure out where I am and walk all the way back to Snake Mountain (23),' Tri-Klops thought as he focused his current vision to find some landmarks to get his barrings.

The next thing Tri-Klops knew, he had a giant orange fox in front of him. This, of course, scared him out of his skin as he fell back.

"Well, well, well, look what I found," Kurama said, then licked his lips and stated "A lost little tasty lamb." Tri-Klops didn't like the sound of that, nope not one bit. Before he could switch his vizor eye to a weapon setting, an orange tail wrapped around it, keeping it from moving.

"Since I can't remember the last time I had a good "Meal", you'll have to help with that~," Kurama said a little too happily as four of his tails grabbed ahold of Tri-Klops limbs.

<>

He-Man was currently fighting Skeletor. (Just watch He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) season 1 episode 3 to see the fight)

<>

Tri-Klops was panting as the four free tails stroked his now naked form (he's still wearing the vizor btw). Kurama was happily enjoying the show as he contorted two of his tails to the lower half of the man. Tri-Klops gasped as one of the tails rubbed against his anus. "Feels like this hasn't been played with much," Kurama said as he stroked the other's dick and anus. Tri-Klops' face turned red at that comment. The fox deity smirked as he used his tail on the dick to smeared the vizor user's pre-cum over its fur.

Tri-Klops was a bit too out of it to notice the fox's intentions. At least, until it was too late.

The lubricated tail carefully and slowly slid into the anus. Tri-Klops parted his lips in a silent scream, he wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. The fur was rubbing his inner walls in a weird and sensational way. Kurama smirked at the sight. 'Maybe I should keep him as a pet,' the fox deity thought as he felt Tri-Klops contract around the tail. 'Whoa, whoa! Hold it right there!' Naruto shouted at the Fox within their minds, before adding 'One, what the hell are you doing to him?! He's the enemy! And two, you REALLY crossing the line here on sexual harassment!' Kurama then told the blond, while continuing to molesting the man, 'You're one to talk kid.' Naruto then started fuming and shouted 'I don't go THAT far you! You! Super Perv!' Kurama cackled at that response.

Tri-Klops ejaculated the moment the tail hit his prostate, then passed out.

'Yup, this guy's a virgin. Or rather, he was a virgin,' Kurama snickered to Naruto, who was blushing really red at the sight. The fox cleaned the villain up, dressed him, and leaned him against a nearby tree.

'I thought you wanted to keep him as a pet?' Naruto asked the Kyūbi as they left Tri-Klops. 'Oh? Don't tell me that you're interested too,' Kurama sneered with a cackle. 'NO! I mean... You were saying you wanted to keep him as one, and I'm worried how,' Naruto stated uncomfortably, especially since he needed to keep this identity a secret from everyone and wasn't sure how to explain a "Pet" to everyone. With a chuckle, Kurama said "Oh, he'll be my pet alright, but by his own free will, and as for how, well... I'll get to that when that happens." Naruto blinked in confusion.

A faint orange fox mark appeared on the unconscious Tri-Klops' inner-upper thigh (right where his leg meets his body).

<><><>

King Randor told his fellow warriors about how He-Man took on Skeletor and saved his life.

"He sounds like an amazing warrior," Adam said with a hidden smile. "Too bad 'Some people' missed out on the fight," Teela snipped playfully. "Hey, dad," Naruto piped up, getting the King's attention, and asked "Should we be worried about the Kyūbi? I mean he did kill my birth father, but... Is he really bad?"

"The Kyūbi, as well as the other Tailed Beasts, are Defenders of Nature," Stratos explained, making sure everyone was listening, then continuing "Each Tailed Beast protects a certain aspect of Nature. In a way, they are basically Nature Spirits that None-Seers (24) can see." Naruto then asked "So the Kyūbi is... Good?" Stratos folded his arms as Sasuke looked up at the winged warrior and said "To be fair when it comes to their assigned nature aspect, the Tailed Beasts can be... A bit overzealous." "What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "They'll pretty much attack anyone or anything that'll threaten their assigned nature aspect," Sasuke said, finishing the explanation.

"Ummm, what exactly is the Kyūbi's nature aspect?" Naruto asked nervously. "I don't think I should say what that is," Stratos stated with a look on his face that said that he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say right now. "The Kyūbi, or the Nine-Tailed Fox, presides over the sexual aspects of all living things, but it seems that he would never take anyone against their will," Ino said reading from an old book. With that, everyone looked at the blond girl in utter shock. Ino closed the book and stated plainly "That also means we have another pervert to deal with, even if he is our ally now."

No one really had a response for that.

'Not how I wanted to explain that,' Stratos thought, wondering if Inoichi should know about his daughter's absolute bluntness. Man-E-Faces was the one to finally say "I guess in a way, we should be a bit wary of Kurama." 'You guys don't know the half if it,' Naruto thought to himself, before realizing something. 'Wait, if he never takes anyone against their will... Then why did he....' Naruto wondered before he heard Kurama say 'Sometimes I make exceptions if the situation is dire. Especially, since it's not too late to save the little lamb.'

Okay, now Naruto was confused. Dire? Save? What did that mean?

<><><>

Somehow, Tri-Klops managed to get to Snake Mountain without the other knowing he was missing.

He plopped down onto his bed and fell asleep right away.

The fox mark glowed slightly before returning to its faded, barely noticeable colour.

<><><>

To be Continued...

<><><>

(1) Images of Keldor can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=masters%20of%20the%20universe%20%282002%29%20keldor

(2) Images of Randor can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=masters%20of%20the%20universe%20%282002%29%20King%20Randor

(3) Images of Stratos can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=masters%20of%20the%20universe%20%282002%29%20Stratos&tbm=

(4) Images of Duncan/Man-at-Arms can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=masters%20of%20the%20universe%20%282002%29%20Man-at-arms&tbm=

(5) Images of Ram-Man can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=masters%20of%20the%20universe%20%282002%29%20Ram-Man&tbm=

(6) Images of Mekaneck can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=masters%20of%20the%20universe%20%282002%29%20Mekaneck&tbm=

(7) Images of Prince Adam can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=masters%20of%20the%20universe%20%282002%29%20Prince%20Adam&tbm=

(8) Images of Teela can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=masters%20of%20the%20universe%20%282002%29%20Teela&tbm=

(9) In this story, Spirit Seekers are individuals who can see the Spirits of Nature and the Spirits of the Dead. A Spirit Seeker's main duty is to calm and help the Spirits and make some kind of common ground for the none-seers (people who can't see spirits) and the Spirits so they are in peace.

(10) Man-at-Arms is basically Duncan's nickname in the Masters of the Universe series.

(11) Best image of Castle Grayskull can be found here http://www.he-man.org/cartoon/animationbackground.php?id=54&mid=121

(12) Images of the Sorceress can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%2Band%2Bthe%2Bmasters%2Bof%2Bthe%2Buniverse%2B2002%2BSorceress

(13) Images of Skeletor can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%2Band%2Bthe%2Bmasters%2Bof%2Bthe%2Buniverse%2B2002%2Bskeletor

(14) Images of He-Man can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%20and%20the%20masters%20of%20the%20universe%202002%20he-man

(15) Images of Orko can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%20and%20the%20masters%20of%20the%20universe%202002%20orko

(16) Images of Cringer can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%20and%20the%20masters%20of%20the%20universe%202002%20cringer

(17) Images of Battlecat can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%20and%20the%20masters%20of%20the%20universe%202002%20battlecat

(18) Images of Trap-Jaw can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%20and%20the%20masters%20of%20the%20universe%202002%20trap-jaw

(19) Images of Tri-Klops can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%20and%20the%20masters%20of%20the%20universe%202002%20tri-klops

(20) Images of Beastman can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%20and%20the%20masters%20of%20the%20universe%202002%20beastman

(21) Images of Evil-Lin can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%20and%20the%20masters%20of%20the%20universe%202002%20evil-lin

(22) Images of Man-E-Faces can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%20and%20the%20masters%20of%20the%20universe%202002%20man-e-faces

(23) Images of Snake Mountain can be found here https://www.google.com/search?q=he-man%20and%20the%20masters%20of%20the%20universe%202002%20snake%20mountain

(24) None-Seers are basically people who can't see spirits.

 

(This is the most notes I have ever added to a story btw)


End file.
